The Journey of Stormfast 2
by DogDrawler
Summary: Stormfast and the Southern Pack is back in this funnier-than-ever sequel that'll leave you howling for more! XD This time Stone's son, Chance and his ally, King have taken over ALL of Jasper and Banff. It's up to Stormfast, who is away on a quest with his mate to save the United Regions before it's too late! But will an old debate postpone a much needed spark for revolution?
1. Chapter 1: The First Date

Chapter 1: The First Date **(written from March 26th, 2014 to April 7th, 2014)**

Through the ashes of a broken land known as Jasper Park, light had arose and brought peace and tranquility. It had been two moon cycles since Stone's death, marking the end of the Stone War. Wolf packs have celebrated, including the Grand Pack (which consisted mostly of the Eastern and Western Regions) and the Southern Alliance; sometimes known as the Southern Pack. For the flames had gone out, thanks to the recent rains.

Tonight was a special night. Henry, Stormfast's youngest son had fallen in love with Autumn. He had saved her life by literally jumping through fire to escape. That was his legend. And it was one of the things that Autumn liked about him. She never kept these kinds of thoughts in her head, though.

"It sure is beautiful out here, Henry. It's the perfect time to spend with you."

They were on the beach of the lake. There, they silently sat next to each other in the sand, staring at the sun dropping in the horizon.

"I agree," said Henry. "I'm so happy that you promised me this date so we can start over and meet each other for real; without distractions, doubts, or anything holding us back." He turned his head towards Autumn, who came in and nuzzled him.

"Well, we were in a war back then, right?" she replied.

"Yep. We all were." Their eyes locked. It seemed as if they both were looking at there reflections since they both had black fur. They felt their hearts intertwine as they smiled. This was the perfect first date. What could be better? All was quiet besides the sounds of the waves crashing against the ground. This harmonious peacefulness was something these two would never forget.

After a while, they began to talk. It was mostly about their life experiences, such as times in Alpha School or even before. When it was Autumn's turn to speak, Henry listened as best as he could. This was the first time she had ever spoken of her history. He admired her voice all the way down to the syllables; every single sound brought happiness to him.

"I have always been facinated by philosophy and how the world works," she informed. "I also wonder about humans. Like, how do they navigate? How do do they build those tall objects? And why do they go inside little boxes when need to give off waste?" Henry never knew Autumn was so intrigued by non-wolfish ideas. Wolves usually feard humans. Many years ago, humans used to hunt wolves and use them for activites. Nowadays, they've stopped hunting kept them in enclosures they call "parks." Autumn was the first wolf that Henry knew that was actually interested in learning about humans. Henry, however, wasn't interested in them. And he didn't care if he wasn't. Relationships were never completely perfect.

After talking about her interests for a few more minutes, Autumn changed the subject.

"So tell me about your father. Of course we've not gotten a formal introduction."

"You wanna learn about Stormfast? Hmm.. where do I start?" Henry tried to think hard. The farthest back he could remember was when he graduated Alpha School. He started putting these thoughts into words. "

"My dad... was awesome," he bragged. "No doubt about it. He was the best dad any pup could have."

"Oh, really?" said Autumn.

"Yep. But you know, my father is almost middle-aged now and me and my brother and sisters already have our own dens. It seems like life is slipping past my paws really fast. These days, I wish those days wouldn't end. Oh, how I loved my dad."

"You're lucky."

"How so, Autumn?" Henry asked.

"Because you had a father. Mine died a long time ago."

"Oh..." Henry felt sorry. He wanted to cheer her up." "You know, I don't think I'm lucky because I have Stormfast. I'm lucky because I have you." It did cheer her up.

"Aww... I think your parents are lucky too because together they created a wonderful; one of great courage and bravery; one who shall continue Stormfast's legacy and touch the hearts of others."

"Oh, I love love," said a voice behind them. They both turned around. Stormfast was there. "I hope I'm not interrupting you two lovebirds."

"Umm... no, sir," said Autumn.

"What do you want, Dad?"

"Calm down, son. I'm pretty sure your girlfriend can wait." Henry blushed.

"Dad!" Autumn giggled as two red spots began to appear on his cheeks. "Excuse me," he said to her bofore standing up and walking towards his father. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you in private." Stormfast now spoke in an unusual tone. "Autumn, do you mind?"

"Umm... sorry." She turned around and covered her ears with her front paws. Stormfast continued.

"Son, you know your mother's father, right?"

"What about Justin?"

"Henry... he's dying..." His heart nearly collapsed. He started breathing heavily. "Are you okay?"

"No..." In his head, horrifying images came back to him, images of death and destruction. It reminded him of the death of his oldest brother, David. He remembered seeing him for the last time alive, lying in one of the tunnels of the family den.

Stormfast tapped on his shoulder.

"Henry, don't drift off on me now... Wake up... Wake up!" He then came back with a dying gasp. "Son?"

"What happened?" he asked his father who stared at him, puzzled.

"You stopped moving for a few seconds or so. You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I kind of dozed off."

"Don't tell Autumn about Justin, okay?"

"Why?"

"It's best I don't make everybody sad. You'll understand when you have pups of your own." Henry nodded. "Now go and enjoy your date." He smiled.

As Stormfast left, Henry walked back to Autumn who was waiting patiently. She was curious to know what the boys were talking about, especially since the conversation was kept from her. Her and Brooke were trustworthy she-wolves. And she knew Henry knew that.

"What was going on?" she asked.

"Sorry. My dad says I shouldn't tell you." He sat back down next to her. She looked at him quizzically.

"Oh, really..." She kissed his cheek. "Mind telling me now?" Henry then laughed.

"Ha, ha. Nice try but thank you for the kiss, though." Their eyes locked again.

"Hmm... I'll found out sooner or later," said Autumn. "Just wait..."

**Next:** Chapter 2: Disturbance


	2. Chapter 2: Disturbance

Chapter 2: Disturbance **(written from March 28 to April 23, 2014)**

Meanwhile, at the Western Region, Stephen was enjoying life in the Grand Pack. When the rains stopped the fire, wolves of the East had crossed back over the river and resettled. During this, Stephen moved with them. He had a mate now, named Kyra. They lived with Rhys who also decided to settle in the East. She was due to have pups soon. Stephen was worried about them. They were scarred because Stone was their father and they would be carried by a widow. He and Kyra volunteered to help the pups when they come. In fact, Kyra considered it as "good practice" for the future.

"I believe practice makes perfect," she had said to her mate. "I wish to be an excellent parent. I'll teach our pups the values and laws of life." She was known for being an inspiring speaker, devoted to keeping domestic peace even know she was an Alpha, not an Omega.

Problem were arousing in the Grand Pack. A new era of reform and change has spread across the territory since the Stone War. Protests and roits became daily news. Many more wolves have joined the Alpha and Omega Mating Movement, an organization whose main goal is to push leaders to allow Alphas and Omegas to mate. Their inspiration came from the mother and father of the current pack leader: Stinky. Years ago, these two from the Western Region had went missing during the Moonlight Howl and came back a few days later in love with each other. The male, named Humphrey was a laid-back, fun-loving Omega while the female who accompanied him, named Kate was a strict, take-charge Alpha; basically, they were opposites. Unfortunately back then, an Alpha falling in love with an Omega was considered utterly unbelievable because it had never been done. However, Kate was the daughter of the Western Pack leader at the time. He didn't want to deny his daughter's choice of who to marry so he urged his advisers to change one of the pack laws. Now, a pack leader's son or daughter may marry whatever wolf he or she wishes regardless of rank (besides Beta). This change became the foundation for the Movement. But one changed rule wasn't enough to satisfy it. Regular wolves still couldn't mate the way they wanted.

Though Stephen and Kyra, both who knew little about Kate and Humphrey's affair didn't quite favor it. Kyra believed in the importance of neutrality and thought compromises should be made without the influences of the common wolf. Stephen wished despite his hatred for his old adopted father, that Stinky should remind his citizens of his supremacy over them and send troops to stop the riots that were interfering with the peace. He thought the pack was getting a little too democratic.

Nonetheless, differences were once again nibbling at the social interations within the pack, making wolves wonder if the unification of the East and West was such a good idea after all. These interactions were important to their culture and their society. It was essential for wolf packs to have communication. It's what makes a wolf who they are; showing their identity. If a pack couldn't regulate and secure its social interactions whether voilent or nonvoilent among its members' differernt interests, how could a pack prosper? The end of the Stone War may have brought some peacefulness but it couldn't hide the memory of Kate and Humphrey's marriage. Such a scar could cripple a great pack.

"My..." Rhys said quietly. She was staring oustide, sitting at the mouth of Stephen's den. "There sure is a lot of commotion out there." Stephen came to her side.

"I know," he agreed. "A lot of things have changed since I first arrived here. But we'll learn to make it work. Stinky will eventually deal with problem somehow, even if we don't like it."

"What was this pack like when you first came here? I heard that when Stone exiled you, you came to this pack seeking refuge-and a new family. What was it like?"

"Well, umm... Let me remember..." He tried to think. "Hmm... when I first came here, I actually ended up in Kate and Humphrey's den."

"Really? Was Stinky there?" she asked. Stephen nodded.

"Along with his siblings," he added. "The whole family was there. Anyway, I stayed in there for a day or two, watching the classic mischief of the pups. I still remember how Stinky's siblings, Claudette and Runt used to argue over the privileges of runts." Rhys gave a small chuckle.

"So it was pretty peaceful, huh?"

"In a way. It was very calming listening to their memories and watching the pups play games outside. It was as if I belonged there."

"Is that why you wanted a new family? To feel those emotions once more?"

"Yes. Though I didn't want to forget my old family. You know... you, Kris-"

"Jane?" Rhys finished.

"Yeah," Stephen responded, "Of course her. I still miss her. I miss everything about her, from her grey fur to her adorable smell."

"That's sweet. There's something... umm..."

"What is it?" he asked. Rhys couldn't remember.

"Uhh... Man, I wish I had it. Must've slipped my mind." She realized there was something she must tell him but what was it? She decided to abandon it.

"Oh, hi honey," Stephen greeted he mate as she entered theri den. "How was the hunting trip?"

"Unseccessful as last time," she replied, sitting down. She was covered in dirt and looked tired.

"Oh..."

"I hope you've gotten better news here."

"Nothing much. Fortunately, there has been talk that a conference will be held at the Central Region to deal with the mating issues."

"Good."

"You know, they say they are selecting the top Alphas and Omegas to attend it."

"Okay. So?"

"Well, Kyra. I think you might be picked."

"You really think so Stephen?

"Yep because you a stunning conversationalist and a great debater."

"Heh, heh. You're not wrong there," she bragged, giving a far away look.

Rhys was surprised how educated this couple was. It seemed as if they were smarter than her! How ironic it was to know how smart Stephen had gotten. Rhys still looked back at those days when he barely even knew how to speak correctly. If you were to meet him now, you would have never known that he was an orphaned pup who was cared by Stone and Rhys.

**Next: **Chapter 3: Outcasted


	3. Chapter 3: Outcasted

Chapter 3: Outcasted **(written from April 28th to May 7th, 2014)**

At a far, far away place in the woods, not even in Jasper, an outcast lies in an isolated cave. His name is Chance, the oldest son of Stone. He used to be considered an Alpha of Stone's Pack; now, he was seemingly a lone wolf. He had no purpose, no motivation... until he began to dream...

One Mourning, while sitting in a lonesome corner, Chance heard a knock on the cave wall.

"Who dares to enter?" he asked. "I'm sleeping... and mourning in here."

"Oh, sorry to disturb you," replied a feminine voice. "I didn't know anyone was in here." Chance flared his ears up. The voice of this she-wolf sounded amazing! He got up from his sleeping posture and stepped outside. He couldn't help but compliment her.

"Wow... you look uhh... nice..." He regretted it.

"Why, thank you. What is your name?" she asked.

"Name's Chance."

"Why so?"

"I almost didn't make it at birth."

"Oh. Well, my name is Sarah."

"Sarah? That's a beautiful name. It matches you clearly." Chance almost regretted that too despite Sarah's blushing.

"So uhh... do you mind if I come in?"

"Oh, sure," he answered. He let the she-wolf into his den. She then found a confortable spot to sit. Chance sat directly in front of her.

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine," he said.

"I thought you said you were 'mourning'?"

"Right... That's a long story."

"I got plenty of time," she insisted.

"'Plenty'?" he repeated.

"I'm a lone wolf."

"You ran away from your pack Hmm... I'm guessing in search of a mate?" She nodded slowly. It was the truth.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" she asked, using once again the voice that Chance admired. There was a long silence. Chance wasn't sure what to say to Sarah. He knew what she had come here for but he wondered if this decision was what he wanted. He was too depressed to start a pack right now.

Suddenly, the silence was broken when a loud bang came from outside the cave.

"Oww!" Sarah yelled in pain. Chance became vigilant.

"Are you okay?!" Sarah looked around her body and noticed a fuzzy-looking red thing on the end of it. She panicked.

"No! There's something on my left shoulder! Take it off!" she oredered.

"Okay! Hold on." Using his mouth, Chance grabbed the object and began to pull it off. That's when a second bang occurred and the next thing he knew, another one of the same object hit him right in the butt. "Oww!"

"What is it?" Sarah asked. Chance looked around him. His mind began to slow. And his words became intertwined.

"Needa... helpma..." Sarah then collapsed to the ground. Chance also lost consciousness and fell on top of her. The world soon seemed to darken as a group of shadows grew larger.

**Later...**

Chance started yawning as he awoke from his slumber. He sniffed the air. It smelled different. He looked around saw Sarah beside him. He nudged her head to wake her up.

"Huh? Wha...? Chance?" She stood up and wiped the drool off her muzzle. "Where are we?" she asked.

"How am I suppose to know?" he reminded. They were in a large valley surrounded by pine and fir trees. Red snow-capped mountains towered through the sky in the distance. The sierra looked facinating.

"Welcome wolves," said a voice with a strange accent.

"Who said that?" said Chance, looking around frantically.

"Up here, _Monsier_," he replied. Both he and Sarah looked up. In a tree, a goose was sitting, staring at them.

"How long have you been there?" Chance asked.

"Oh, not long. However,, quite a lot happened."

"A lot? Do you know how we got here?"

"Sort of, _oui_: I saw a few humans come and dump you here. Quite an enjoyable scene, it was."

"Humans? We were taken by humans?!"

"It appears so," the bird corrected.

"Wait, where are we?" Sarah asked.

"Well, _Mademoiselle_, you're in the wonderful land of Banff National Park. One of the oldest and most famous in Canada."

"We're in Banff?" Chance said.

"Yes, yes. How many times need I to repeat things..."

"Wait a moment, are we near the King Pack?"

"What's the King Pack?" Sarah asked.

"It's a notorious all-Alpha pack that roams through these woods," he explained. He remembered years ago when Stone told him about them. Stone had thought about having an alliance with them because they shared a common enemy but when their pack failed to attack the Grand Pack, Stone ditched the idea.

"Huh. Hardly a pack at all," the goose added.

"What do you mean?" Chance asked curiously.

"Well,_ Monsieur, _the pack was beginning to become overcrowded but then a nasty disease had came and wiped off about half of them."

"That explains why the humans took us here."

"Umm...us?"

"Yes me and..." Chance gasped as he noticed that Sarah wasn't beside him. "Where did she go? She was just here." He saw that the goose disappeared too. He became profoundly confused. "Huh?" Suddenly, the world became pitch black and dissolved apart...

"What?! It was a dream?! Just a stupid dream?!" Chance was gasping for breath from his realization. "But... but it was so real..." He simply couldn't believe it. Never in his life had a dream been so real enough to feel emotions. But most of all he missed his companion, the she-wolf. He would never forget her. Althought, he could still feel her presence lurking inside his mind...

**Later...**

As the day continued, Chance still stayed in his shelter, thinking deeply about the furure... his future. And reflecting on past affairs he considered important to his sanity. Chance didn't want to stay in this emotional prison forever, grieving for his losses. He wanted to feel free again, happy again, wanted again no matter the costs. The end of the war might have ended peace within him but it didn't end his motivation to find it again; his exploring spirit. Though he had not eaten well in an entire moon cycle, he felt full from his ongoing appetite for conquering formidable obstacles such as his depression.

I an effort to escape his grief, Chance decided to leave his shelter and go back to Jasper. He was going to find a way to conquer it all just like his father dreamed. And he wasn't going to do it alone. No, he needed help form an old ally. But there was one problem: how would he get back to Jasper?

**Next:** Chapter 4: The Quest


	4. Chapter 4: The Quest

Chapter 4: The Quest **(written from June 3rd to June 26th, 2014)**

"So... this is it," said Terra. She held her tears in as best as she could. She knew this was all part of life. It's what her mother would've wanted.

Stormfast was beside her, felling sorry. He knew how she felt, probably worse. His father, Owen, had died when he was a Beta during one of the worst blizzards of Jasper. He remembered that cold day when the world looked like it was completely covered in ice, where there was no noise besides the screams of the howling winds and the yelps of wolves who were desperate in their own dens to find warmth. It had started as just any other frigid mourning in the snowstorm. Stormfast was outside with the other Betas, training under his instuctor, Smokey to become an Alpha. All was ordinary until noon when the white sky started producing thunder, a rare event known as thundersnow. That's when Tony, the pack leader at the time had ordered everybody to head to their dens until further notice. Lightnining was never underestimated in any wolf pack. They were the starters of wildfires.

Stormfast then started racing to get in his family den. When he made it to the entrance, just to his surprise, neither his mother nor his father was there. Had they gone out to hunt? No... A large piece of meat was buried next to the den. He could smell it.

Stormfast decided to wait in the cave. He knew they would return sooner or later. But unluckily, minutes turned into hours and hours turned into a few days until the storm was finally away as the sun heated up the land hospitably. That's when he saw his Alpha mother, Debby again but she was all by herself. And she was crying. Stormfast was not prepared to know what she had told him. His parents were looking for him. She informed that she and his father, Owen had been searching for him-only to find out that he was at home all this time. But that wasn't the thing that he wasn't prepared to hear. It was this: he had lost his father.

He had gotten a cold while they were looking for him and due to the fact that he refused to eat the rest of his meat so his mate could live, his body didn't have the necessary energy to fight it off. He had died a day before Debby received word of Stormfast's whereabouts. He would never forget that day just like how he'll never forget this one.

Justin was lying on the den floor, laying upon a pelt of a young deer Henry had hunted down a week ago. His body was aching in pain and his breathing deteriorated to wheezing.

"Stormfast?" He whispered unintentionally.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please don't call me 'sir.' Makes me feel like a pack leader. Call me "Dad."

"Sorry. Yes, Dad."

"That's more like it. I am honored to be in your presence."

"Why?" Stormfast asked.

"I hear you're a special wolf, a legend specifically like your son. I heard about what you did as a pup. That's pretty impressive."

"I know that."

"My daughter is lucky to have you."

"It's true," Terra acknowledged. "And no motter what happens, I'll always love you, Dad."

"Me too," he added. "By the way, I think now is the right time for your offspring to join us. Did you tell them all already Stormfast?"

"Yes, sir... I mean Dad! Sorry. I haven't said that in forever."

"I understand son. Terra told me about Owen."

"You don't need to feel sorry for me. It's part of life. Nothing can change that."

"Wolves, report!" Terra called out. Three seconds later, she howled. After a while, her sons and dughters came. Autumn was allowed to come in too. Whereupon, they all gathered around Justin.

"Hey wolves, your grandfather has something to share to each of you so pay attention," Stormfast insisted.

"How are you wolves doing?" Justin asked, trying to smile.

"Good," they all anwsered in unison.

"That's great. As you all may know it is only a short time until my passing."

"Passing? What passing?" said Autumn.

"Dad! We agreed not to tell her, remember?" Henry's father had completely forgotten.

"Oh, dang it! I forgot!"

"Wait a minute, is this what you two both were hiding from me? Justin's passing?" she questioned. Henry nodded. "Ha! I told you I'd divulge sooner or later!" That made Justin chuckle. "Why were you both hiding that from me anyway?"

"We'd thought you'd get too sad," said Stormfast.

"Too sad? In case you don't realize, my father is gone so I'm sure I can be mature."

"That's good to hear," said Terra, "but I believe Justin deserves the right to talk right now."

"Thank you Terra," he responded. Next, he took a deep breath as the cave became silenced. Everybody could hear the whistling noise in his chest.

"Stormfast. You'll always be a son to me. Don't forget that."

"I won't," Stormfast promised.

"Terra. You and Rhys are the best daughters any father could have. Your heart and intelligence in unparralled."

"Thank you Dad," said Terra who was beginning to cry. He mate offered his shoulder but she declined for now.

"Henry. I know you will be come a great leader someday. Word of advice: don't let anyone stop your good ambitions."

"Thank you Justin."

"Autumn. Take care of Henry. Make sure his choices are well thought through."

"Oh, I will," she assured, eyeing her boyfriend.

"Hannah. I know you'll be a great Omega. I hear you're enrolling to the faculty of Omega School. That's awesome."

"Thanks Justin."

"Arthur. Don't be afraid to try new things. I know you're really smart."

"I'll look into it," said Arthur.

"And Martini. How is your boyfriend?"

"Andrew? He's fine in the Northern Pack," she answered.

"Good. Tell him that his girlfriend is an exceptional Alpha who is good at fulfilling his duties."

"I sure will." She smiled.

"Now... Stormfast and Terra... I need you to do an important favor for me."

"What is it that you want us to do?" Terra asked. "Whatever it is, we'll do it as your final wish." Her mate nodded in agreement

"I need you two to go to the Pack of Honesty and tell them of my passing. It will make me feel better if they know."

"We will do it," Stormfast assured.

"Wait. How will we find them?" Terra asked.

"Himm... Let me retrace my steps... From the Pack of Honesty, I had headed north, following your scent. I had crossed two creeks and climbed over several mountains. The northernmost mountains were the tallest and they were a part of the mountain range that surrounds this region. In fact..." Justin then dragged his body outside. Stormfast and Terra moved out of his way. Afterwards, Justin slowly lifted his right front paw and pointed at the mountain directly souh of the den in the distance. "I believe that's the last mountain I crossed until I made it here in the valley.'

"I see," said Stormfast. "So... to get to the Pack of Honesty we have to reverse everything you just said. We have to head south and pass that tall mountain with several smaller mountains, cross two creeks, then shortly after that we'll make it."

"Correct."

"Whoa. That's a long journey," said Terra.

"Oh, wait. I forgot to mention something important," said Justin. "After you pass the creeks, you must go around the pack in front of the Pack of Honesty.'

"The Northern River Pack?"

"Correct Terra. I'm glad you rememeber. That pack isn't very fond of us so be careful."

"What if we get lost?" Stormfast asked.

"You won't. On my way here, I had set down scent marks along the way so if you get lost, you can smell your way back on track." Justin soon began coughing uncontrollably. He dropped to his back and laid on the grass. Stormfast and Terra helped him walk back to the den and lay down.

"We'll really miss you," said Henry.

"I know you will. Always remember me. I know... you all will do... what's right for each other..." He slowly closed his eyes and smiled. It was over... The cycle of life had taken its course. Terra finally broke loose and cried on Stormfast's shoulder.

"See you later Dad," he heard her whisper. He patted her back.

"There, there, my mate. It's okay. I know it hurts." Henry, Hannah, Arthur, and Martini had never seen their father talk this way before. They knew he loved their mother dearly. He would do anything good for her.

As she cried on his shoulder, Terra was feeling thankful. Thankful that she had Stormfast, her mate, her partner in this universal type of social connection called love.

"Thank you," she responded.

"No problem," Stormfast replied. He lifted his muzzle into the sky and howled.

**(Howling)**

**All I see**

**Is you in the stars**

**It's where I'll be**

**No matter how far**

* * *

**I know you're sad**

**Oh, so am I**

**But it isn't so bad**

**As long as your mine**

* * *

**We have our lives**

**So stick with me tonight**

**We'll light up the park**

**We'll make our own mark**

* * *

**We have our voice**

**And we have our choice**

**The world at our paws**

**As long as we give it our all**

* * *

**On that night**

**We stared at each other**

**It was gonna be alright**

**We were meant to be together**

* * *

**Even know we now are grown**

**We haven't came apart**

**None of us will be alone**

**We are one with the stars**

* * *

**Oh, you are so daring**

**So extraordinary and caring**

**I would be a fool not to love you**

**But cool if I touched you**

* * *

**The words by the stars**

**Inspires who we are**

**So please don't forget me**

**You're all that I need**

* * *

**I know...**

**You've been through it all**

**Oh my gosh, you glow...**

**You wouldn't let yourself fall**

* * *

**I feel...**

**Your pain inside**

**I know it's real**

**But soon it'll be just fine**

* * *

**Please... Please... I get the notion**

**But it won't kill our motivation**

* * *

**All I see**

**Is us in the stars**

**It's where we'll always be**

**No matter how far**

**(Howling stops)**

"That was beautiful," said Terra

"Where did you learn that?" Autumn asked.

"Let's just say my great-grandfather left a lot behind," Stormfast replied.

**Next:** Chapter 5: New Beginnings


	5. Chapter 5: New Beginnings

Chapter 5: New Beginnings **(written from July 4th to July 19, 2014)**

While taking a deep breath, Stormfast, his mate, and their offspring watched as Justin was being buried in the ground. A small gust began to blow through, swallowing up their sorrow and bringing the realization that a new era has just begun. Stormfast could feel it in his heart. The world he knew would never be the same.

"Do you think this is alright, sir?" asked Cindi, a grey she-wolf who was Stormfast's assistant. She had just finished the burial.

"Yes, ma'am. Umm... please gather my citizens. I need to announce something to them."

"I'm on it, sir." She started howling. In the distance, wolves began to come out of their dens and make their way to the area in front of the family den. Stormfast then turned around and made his way to the top of the hill above his den where everybody could see him. Cindi stood next to him.

"Attention! Attention my friends!"

"What is it, sir?" asked Winter from below who was Stormfast's Alpha School crush.

"I need to tell you all something... My father-in-law has just passed away." Winter and the others around her gasped and whimpered. "Please... I know. Let me continue... He has asked me and my mate to embark on a quest to find his pack so we will be gone for about a week or so. I am placing my son in charge."

"Sir?" Cindi whispered.

"Yes, ma'am?" Stormfast whispered back.

"What about the conference?"

"Oh, right! I nearly forgot. Thank you." He turned back to his citizens.

"Since I won't be here in time for the conference tomorrow, I'm sending my son to represent our pack. Along with him, I choose the Alphas: Martini and Winter. So... that'll be all. Thanks for listening." He came down from the top of the hill and walked over to his family.

"Alright. We should be ready to go," said Terra. Hannah dropped a large piece of meat on the ground from her mouth.

"Please take this. It will give both of you enough energy for the journey."

"That's very kind of you," her father thanked as his mate picked up their dinner.

"Wait, before you go Dad. Umm... Are you sure I'm ready for such a responsibility? Watching over our pack and representing the Southern Alliance at the conference? I'm kind of nervous." Henry started whimpering.

"It's okay son. I was too when I became pack leader. Just think of this as practice. Everybody will look up to you so you need to set a good example. I know you can do it. You're a brave and talented young wolf. You may have been the runt of the litter but you're no disappointment and you'll never be. All you need to do is to recall your training."

"I see," Henry replied. "But I also worry about you and Mom. I mean, what if you two never come back or worse..."

"You worry too much. Nothing's going to happen to neither of us. But if for whatever reason something does happen which is remote, you'll have have to take my place because you're the heir of the Southern Alliance and nothing can change that-unless, of course you died which is also unlikely but that's beside the point. What I'm saying is, Henry, that the reason why I believe that nothing bad is going to happen is simple: we have all of you." Stormfast gustured to his offspring and Autumn. "And since we have all of you, we have the motivation for progress in our hearts no matter how dire or grim our situation may look. Understand?" Henry and the other nodded.

"We understand."

"Accepted. Now give us a hug." All seven of them came together and gave a great big hug. Stormfast noticed Cindi watching to the side, smiling. She had never seen a family so close.

"Why don't you join us?" Stormfast asked.

"It would be an honor, sir but... are you sure? I'm not a hugger."

"Oh, don't be shy," said Terra. "We don't bite."

"Hmm... I guess it wouldn't hurt." She came over next to Arthur and hugged with them. During this, Arthur's heart rate accelerated. Cindi's right was wrapped aright his upper back. Her right front paw rested on his right shoulder. Was he developing feelings? He had known her for a while. But how? Cindi was an Alpha and Arthur was an Omega. He had heard about the Alpha and Omega Mating Movement in the Grand Pack. Before, he had been against it but now, he was starting to see the point of it. It didn't make sense that love had to be within one's own rank. Maybe... he should go talk to Cindi...

"Alright now," said Stormfast. "We best be on our way. We want to find a shelter before nightfall." He and Terra let go of everybody.

"Farewell," said Hannah. She waved goodbye as they started to journey south. Wish us good luck," Terra recommended. "Next stop: my old home..."

**Meanwhile...**

Nearly a hundred miles away to the northeast, Chance was beginning to get lost. He'd sworn that he saw that same tree more than twice. He realized that maybe he was going in circles. By sniffing the ground, it became certain that he had been there before more than once.

"I don't get it. How am I going in circles?" He sat down and scratched his head with one of his back legs. That's when he noticed a wooden signpost a few feet away. "Hmm... If only I could read..."

"Did someone say 'read'?" asked a squeaky voice.

"Yeah. I did," Chance answered, looking around and sniffing. "Who asks? A rodent?"

"James S. Squeakers," he replied. Chance watched as the small, delicious-looking creature made its way down a tree trunk. It was a squirrel.

"That's illogical to me. I'm just going to call you Squeaky."

"Fair enough. I get that a lot," said Squeaky. "You said you needed reading?"

"Oh, yes. I need to figure out what this says." Chance gestured to the signpost.

"Hmm... you're in luck. Luckily, my family taught me how to read English." He held his right front paw out. "Three nuts," he requested.

"Three nuts? To pay you? No, no. That's not how this is going to work."

"Uhh, yes, yes Mr. Wolf. That's exactly how this is going to work. Either you cough up the goods or I'll just leave."

"I got a better idea. How 'bout you tell me what that says or else I'll have you as an evening snack!" The wolf bared his teeth, pressed his nose against the squirrel's chest, and growled. Chance wasn't in the mood for games. He was in the middle of a journey for conquest. And he wasn't gonna let anyone stand in his way; even if it was the simplest things.

"Whoa! Whoa! You don't want to eat me! I'm full of germs and diseases. Plus, I'm tasteless!"

"No kidding. But... I'll take my chances. My name is Chance after all." He went and took a big lick all over the front of Squeaky's body, covering him with saliva.

"Eww! Gross!"

"Hmm... you're actually tangy. I guess that's bad-for you. Now, that was just a warning. The next time might involve these friends of mine." He opened his mouth to show all of his teeth. And boy, they were magnificently sharp. It scared Squeaky to the bone. He held his right front paw at his throat, imagining it being in the jaws of that vile wolf.

"Okay, I give in! I'll tell you!" he cried.

"Judicious decision. Very nice. Now tell me!"

"Okay! Okay!" Squeaky looked at the signpost.

"It says,"Now entering Jasper National Park." Happy?"

"Thank you. You've been most helpful."

"If you don't mind me asking umm... Chance. Why did you need me to read the sign?"

"I just needed to know where I was so I don't get lost. It would be embarrassing if that happened on my conquest."

"Excuse me? Conquest?"

"Yes. Me and my friend Sarah plan to conquer all of Jasper Park, including its natural resourses and its inhabitants!"

"I see..." Squeaky thought this wolf was deranged. "One question: who's Sarah?"

"Oh, my mistake. This beautiful she-wolf next to me is Sarah." Squeaky was confused. There was absolutely no one next to him so who was he talking about?

"Are you okay?" he asked, backing up a bit.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because there's no one next to you."

"What are you talking about? She's right here. Don't listen to him Sarah." Chance started stroking and hugging the air as if someone was there. Correction: Squeaky thought this wolf was mentally challenged. Who knew a tough wolf like Chance would get an imaginary friend?

"Never mind. Forget it. Don't you have someplace to go to?"

"Right. See you later then. Sarah says bye too."

"Yeah, okay, sure. Bye." They both went their seperate ways, heading in the opposite directions. But as Chance passed the signpost with its bright yellow, Sarah from withis mind told him to stop.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I think we should recruit him," she replied.

"The squirrel? Why?"

"Think about it. There are hundreds of signs in Jasper, many saying different things."

"So? Big deal."

"Squeaky could translate them all to you so you can understand how humans established this park."

"That's actually a good idea. Thank you Sarah." He turned around towards the rodent and shouted his nickname.

"What?"

"Congratulations. It turns out you're more practical than I thought you were."

"Gee... thanks... How thoughtful," he muttered sarcastically.

"I know. In fact, I think you should come with me."

"Come with you? Really?"

"Yeah. Once I conquer the land, you can control the large squirrel population they have there. And I believe me, there's lots of females. But if you got family here, I understand."

"No, no, no, no. I'll go!"

"Okay then. Get on my back." Squeaky ran up to him and jumped on his back. "Oww! Watch your claws!" Chance barked.

"Sorry! So... where do we go first?"

"Hmm... Sarah says that we need supporters. And I think I know perfect place where we can find them. Hold on!"

"Hold on to WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Chance started running real fast. Squeaky soon was dangling at the end of his tail.

"Hang on!" Chance yelled.

"Duh! You're going as fast as a car, remember?!" he replied. This went on for five minutes straight. Luckily, Squeaky was able to hang on... at least until they stopped.

"When Chance reach their destination, he stopped immediately, causing the squirrel to fly in the air above his head and land on the grass in front of him.

"Hm. Now that's what I call a flying squirrel."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. You know, it would be a whole lot better if you told me to hang on to something _before_ you ran."

"Hmm... Nah. The other way's a whole lot_ funnier_."

"So it seems... Anyway, is this the place?"

"Nope. That is." Chance looked over to a nearby cave a few yards away. In it, were five wolves gathered around a caribou carcass.

"Those wolves don't look nice."

"You're right Squeaky. They aren't. That's why they're called Rogues."

"Rogues?"

"Yep. So let's set some rules. Number one: let me do all the talking. I'll take care of all that stuff. Number two: stay close. Those guys can get a little... difficult. And Number three: acknowledge number one and two or else you'll join the carcass in their stomachs. Got it?"

"I hope so..." he answered. He gulped but that certainly didn't make him feel any better.

After establishing the rules, they walked into the cave. All five wolves stopped their conversations and stared at them.

"Well... if it isn't Chance from the crushed pack," said the big orange wolf from the back of the cave. He had a small scar on his forehead. "Hey, how's the view over there? Oh, right. There isn't one because of the fire! Ha!" The other wolves started laughing. Chance didn't mind being laughed at. They were all dumb to him anyway.

"Well... if it isn't Elgin, leader of the rebellion against the King Pack. Too bad the first battle didn't even last a full minute, putting you and cronies under submission by a Beta!" Soon, the same wolves were laughing at Elgin. It was an awesome comeback.

"What do you want Chance? I'm busy."

"I've come to ask you for a favor. Tell King that I'm taking over all of Jasper. And if he's interested in helping me, he can join."

"Ha! King receives hundreds of requests like these all the time. What makes you think he'll listen to yous?"

"Tell him that I've brought a smart squirrel that can unlock the secrets of humans." The other wolves gasped.

"Uhh... What squirrel?" said Elgin.

"Right here." Chance looked beside him. He wasn't there. "Where'd he go?"

"Get me out of here!" someone yelled. Chance looked behind himself. A red she-wolf had Squeaky in her mouth; her cheeks were extended. When she noticed everybody staring at her, she froze and said:

"Umm... Sorry, is this food somebody else's?"

"Please don't swallow!" Squeaky begged from inside.

"I thought I told you to stay close," Chance reminded.

"Hey, I was a victim of circumstance... And I mean that quite literally..." he replied.

"It doesn't matter. Please spit him out, whatever your name is." The she-wolf then spat him out onto the floor of the cave. He was again covered in saliva.

"Gross. I hate this yucky stuff..." He eyed the she-wolf. "And the saliva too." She growled at him.

"Anyway, Chance," Elgin continued. "You know, if you want me to do this favor, you're gonna have to pay me." The other wolves nodded.

"Okay. What do you want?" Chance asked.

"A fight."

"A fight? Please tell me you're joking."

"You heard me."

"Are you sure? I don't usually embarrass wolves until late afternoon but if you say so..."

"Shut up! I'm sick of your jokes. This is why I've always wanted to kick your butt! I'm gonna make sure your body is torn up!"

"Too bad your face came first."

"That's it!" Elgin lunged straight at Chance who stood his ground. In a quarter of a second, Chance jumped backwards, landing on his back and with his back legs, he kicked Elgin right in the face. His big head hit the ceiling of the cave and he fell to the floor. He was knocked out. Chance got back on his paws and smiled.

"See it that the reguest gets delivered by tomorrow mourning." After saying goodbye, he left the cave. Squeaky and the other had their mouths dropped. The fight only lasted half second! How powerful was Chance?

The squirrel looked at Elgin's body. He laughed at how pathetic he was. Before he left, he just had to say something to him.

"Ha, Elgin! You just got served!" Chance heard what he commented. When Squeaky got back , he spoke to him about it.

"Served?"

"What? You're welcome..."

"Just... just don't..." he said shaking his head and sighing. "I... would never had thought I'd hear from food itself."

"Where do we go now? This is fun! Let's go to another group of wolves, insult them, fight them, and then leave with the last word!"

"No. The next stop is the Grand Pack."

"Okay, mom... I'm so glad I left my tree! I feel so wild!" Chance sighed again. He thought this thing was getting to his head.

**Next: **Chapter 6: Revelations

**(This is my first chapter I've written over 2,000 words and it won't be my last. You know, it takes me five hours to type this.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

Chapter 6: Revelations **(written from July 20th to July 31st, 2014)**

"Autumn? Autumn, where are you?" Henry looked inside her den. "Oh... It's just you."

"Hello Henry," said Brooke. "How nice of you to interrupt my nap." She stood and stopped Henry before he could apologize. "Save it. Why do you need Autumn for?"

"I just want to talk to her. Where is she?"

"She's having some alone time at the lake."

"Alone time? Since when?"

"She's been doing that ever since you and her started dating. And no, I don't know the reason but I've been trying to put the pieces together."

"Any suggestions?" he asked.

"Two: either she doesn't like you as much as you think or you just stink."

"Stink? What makes you think that?"

"Well, she usually says stuff like,'I need a breath of fresh air' whenever she's about to go with you somewhere."

"Hmm... I guess I haven't bathed in the while. But there's no time for that. Do you think you can go get her?"

"No. Trust me, you don't want to mess with her right now. I did once... It didn't end so great. What is it that you need to talk to her about?"

"I had received word from the Grand Pack that they want me to come over so I I thought it was appropiate if I go along with Autumn. I was going to ask her if she wanted to come with me because she had never seen the Grand Pack very well."

"I've never really seen the Grand Pack either... Maybe I should go."

"I don't know Brooke. You're not the easiest wolf to be around."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"On our first date, Autumn told me about the troublesome journey you and her took to get here."

"Oh, really? Name one thing she said about me."

"Gladly. One example would be the part when Autumn was drinking from a small waterfall."

"What's wrong with that? That's a good thing. Everybody knows that you're suppose to drink from the falling water and not the still water.

"That's true if a certain someone wasn't at the top of the waterfall... urinating!"

"Wait? You mean that?! How was I suppose to know that Autumn was drinking down there?" Henry nearly laughed.

"Still, you're not suppose to urinate in the water that all kinds of animals drink from!"

"I heard there was Rogues in the area so I tried to disguise my scent, okay!"

"Alright, alright. I understand. Now are you coming with me or not?"

"Yeah. Just let me get my bearings." Brooke stood up and walked out of the den. Henry followed. As soon they figured out which way was north, they accelerated to a hunting stride. To past the time, they talked to each other.

"So how's life as a pack leader? Pretty Rough, huh?" Brooke asked. She smirked at the black wolf. He returned with the same expression. Henry admired Brooke's style of talking. To him, it was unique and kind of adorable. He believed it was probably influenced by her sassy-like attitude.

"Surprisingly, it was easier than I thought. But... it was a little annoying." He frowned. The she-wolf wasn't surprised. She had witnessed most of his duties for the citizens.

"Oh, I bet it was. I saw a lot of it. You were were really busy. Didn't at one point a family asked you to watch the birth of their few pups?"

"It wasn't a few," Henry corrected. "There were five of them."

"That must've been disturbing for you."

"More than that. There's memories in my head now that are hard to forget..."

"Sounds like it was really hard. Good thing I'm not you."

"But you know, overall it was real interesting. I've never had such experiences with the lower ranking wolves before. It's funny how my dad barely did any of this but almost as soon as he left, everybody came to me. It was like they trusted me more than him. How odd."

"I don't think it has anything to do with trustworthiness if you ask me. Your father is as reliable as one could ever get. I think maybe the citizens are testing you."

"Testing me? That sounds silly."

"But think about it. They like your dad. They could be wondering if you'll be like him or better."

"That is plausible... I'll try to look into that."

"Let me guess: you're gonna ask one of them."

"How did you know?" Heny asked.

"Wild guess. Also, you're predictable."

"Predictable? Ha! Please. You gotta be-"

"Kidding?" she interrupted. "Not at all. Oh, and if you were thinking that stunt you did with the flames was unpredictable, you're wrong. Anyone could do what you did in the situation. Heck, the only thing that was unforeseeable was the fact that you and Autumn survived." Henry stopped abruptly in amazement.

"How did-"

"I know? I believe you already kno that answer."

"Wow. Is it really that obvious?" Brooke slowed to a walk and looked back towards Henry who was sitting down and had his head tilted to the right side.

"You bet." That's when he ears twitched. "Hmm... I hear waves."

"It must be the lake," said Henry. They both took off and didn't stop until they reached the sandy beaches fo the grand lake.

"Isn't this where you two had your real first date?" Brooke asked.

"Yep. That was a good time..." He smiled and partially closed his eyes.

"I see why you both picked it. It has a nice view." She looked to the went and noticed it was almost sunset.

"I know. That means we must hurry," Henry recommended. "Come on. All we have to do is go all the way around the lake." He started running alongside the right end of the lake. Brooke soon catched up. They continued with their stride before ending up deep within the Grand Pack's territory; a crowded plain known as the Eastern Den Grounds. It was where most of the pack's population lived which explained why the plain was covered in dens. But they weren't just scattered around. No, believe it or not, they were in rows! Henry and Brooke had never seen anything like it. Dens in rows? Why?

As they walked through one of the aisles, they could see wolves in the dens, some of which were eating fresh kill.

"Hey, are you Henry?" Somebody asked from one of the dens.

"Yeah. Where are you?" he replied.

"Look to your left, dear." He looked directly to his left and saw a tan she-wolf about the same age as his father, smiling at him.

"Who are you?" Henry asked.

"I'm Kate," she answered. Brooke grew excited.

"No way! You and your mate are the first Alpha and Omega to mate ever!"

"That's right. And we love that accomplishment. I never thought that one day in my life, I would start a movement."

"Truly legendary." Brooke commented. She seemed to be obsessed with Kate. Almost like she thought of her as a hero. "How did admit your love to him?"

"Well, it wasn't easy. All I did was pick Humphrey over the pointless security of the pack leaders' relationship."

"You must've been brave. I bet many she-wolves look up to you like I do."

"I know so."

"How are your offspring? I hear they're no longer living with you two," said Henry, trying to change the subject.

"It's true. They aren't," she sighed. "And I already miss them. It gets kind of quiet here now, especially since most of the day, my mate is off playing with his Omega friends."

"Maybe you should convince him to have another litter with you," Brooke suggested. Kate thought for a minute before speakking.

"That's not a bad idea. I think I'll ask him that before the next mating season."

"Umm... speaking of offspring, where is your pack leader?" Henry asked.

"My son, Stinky, should be in his den right now. Why? Do you need him? He doesn't really like getting visits."

"No, no. He requested me to come to him."

"Oh, I get it. By the way, his den is located in the Western Region on top of a large hill."

"Nice. It's best I go then. You can stay here if you want Brooke."

"I will. Thanks." After Henry said his goodbyes to kate, he left the den grounds, running. He crossed the Dividing River, entering into the West. There, the terrain was rough. The land was mountainous and the forest was thicker. To be careful, he had to slow his speed down. He didn't want to risk getting a collision with a tree.

When he made to the Western Den Grounds which were on the east slope of a tall, jagged-looking mountain, he noticed that just like the Eastern Den Grounds, the Western Den Grounds had their dens in a special arrangement. But unlike the East, they weren't put in rows. Besises Stinky's den near the summit, all of the dens were put on what seemed like stategic points of the slope.

Henry wondered who was the designer of all this and why he or she would come up and create such things. The rumors from the Southern Alliance must be true! The Grand Pack was going through a new era of reform. In just two short moon cycles, they have gone from pack a pack of war-torn wolves with lonely outpostd for den to an organized society with organized communites for protection. But before he could ponder any more of this, he was greeted by someone.

"Hello wolf. Are you the one they call Henry?" an elderly grey wolf asked.

"How do you know who I am?"

"We have heard a lot of great stories about you and your father."

"Who are you exactly?"

"Oh, pardon me. My name is Clyde. I'm the Northern Pack leader."

"Really? I'm sorry." Henry got low to the ground and put his tail in between his legs. Clyde shook his head.

"You don't have to do that. This a time for celebration! You're one of us right now." He got back up.

"Us?"

"Yeah. The Pack Leaders' Club."

"The Pack leaders' Club? What that?"

"It's basically a club where anyone who has ever been a pack leader can join. Every once and a while, we get together to discuss domestic problems about our packs or get advice from each other. So far, every single wolf alive today who has ever been pack leader in the United Regions has joined except your father. Right now we're inviting you."

"I'm pleased to be invited to your club, but I've never been a pack leader before." Henry wondered if this wolf knew that he was put in charge of the Southern Alliance while Stormfast was gone and if that had anything to do with his eligibility of the club.

"No, you don't have to be a pack leader yet to be eligible," said Clyde. "You have to at least be a pack leader or the heir of a pack in which you are."

"Oh, I understand now."

"Good. Now follow me up the mountain. Stinky's been expecting you." They both walked up the trail that led to Stinky's den. On the way up, they passed den after den along the trail, most of which didn't have wolves in them. Henry couldn't help but ask Clyde who started all of this.

"It was Stinky himself," he answered. "Any new development that you see before you was his idea. About a moon before the war ended, he went to the constitutional committee at the Central Region and proposed a defensive plan for the Grand Pack but the committee rejected his plan, ruling that since Stinky was still a Beta, he had no legal right to propose anything to them yet. But when he _did_ become not only an Alpha but a pack leader, they finally listened and gave the go-ahead. He first started by dividing the pack into different zones and gave them names such as the "Eastern Den Grounds" or the "Western Feeding Grounds." Second, he hired a crew of Alphas who all specialized in digging. In exchange for work, he offered them a generous supply of bones. Enough to feed them and their family for about a moon. Third, he told them all exactly where to dig the dens and how to build them. Each had a specific position and according to that position, had a specific size. If the size was not right or the dailey quota was not met by dusk, a week's worth of bones would be taken off the supply."

"How do you know all this?" asked Henry, glancing at him. They were begining to climb the steepest part of the slope.

"Simple: I was part of the crew."

"What?"

"Mh-hmm. The very trail we're on right now as mostly done by me."

"Cool! But... what were you, an elderly Northern wolf doing at the Grand Pack? And why did you join the scew? I believe my father told me you had a back injury a few years ago."

"Let me explain. The Northern Pack is currently in a famine."

"It is? I'm so sorry."

"I know. For the past four moons, we've been depending on the Grand Pack for food. I thought if I join and do the work, I could donate the bones to my citizens who so dearly need them."

"That's very heroic. You did donate the, did you?"

"Right, I did. The supply was enough to feed my whole pack for only one day."

"Well, that was nice of you."

"It was worth the pain. But you know, problems like the famine prove why Garth created the Pack Leaders' Club in the first place. While the supreme decisions of the constitutional committee just keep us alive and not at our throats, our club deals with issues in my opinion more effectively."

"Right it does Clyde. Right it does," Stinky agreed. Henry looked up ans saw the impressive pack leader laying down on the outcropping in front of his den, his head projecting from the ledge. He was a little older than him and had been in power for not that long, but it seemed like he had been there forever.

"Hi, sir," Henry greeted from below. He dropped his tail in submission.

"Welcome to the Grand Pack. I see you have met my dear friend, Clyde so that means he has told you everything you need to know."

"You wanted me, sir?"

"Of course Henry. Since Stormfast couldn't join our club, I thought it had to be necessary for me to invite you as our first Southern member!"

"I'm flattered."

"You should be. Now... enough with the smiles. Let's get down to business. Come in my den. The whole gang is here!" Henry and Clyde climbed up the last few lengths of the trail and walked into the large den along with Stinky.

"Henry, meet the other members: Winston and Garth." Henry waved his right front paw at them.

"Hello," they both said at once. "Welcome to our third seasonal meeting to date."

"I'm happy to be here. If only my father, Stormfast wouldn't have missed out."

"It's a shame," said Clyde,"but at least we have you. As president of this club, I hereby declare Henry a member of the Pack Leaders' Club. May he lead his pack to victory."

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it. May we commence the meeting now?"

"Why not?" said Stinky. "Let's start with the current Northern Pack famine. Your thoughts Henry?"

**Next: **Chapter 7: In Disguise


End file.
